Emerald Oz
This OC belongs to User:LondonSpear Appearance Emy is a beautiful young 15-year-old girl, and she is green. Just like her mother, from head to toe, Emy's skin it totally green. She typically wears pink to compliment the green skin. Unlike her mother, Emy is proud of her green skin, she loves being different. Even though she might be bullied or made fun of, she knows that however, you look it's acceptable. I mean it's not like she chose to be green, or if she had any control over it. Family Life Most people would think that being the daughter of the two most powerful being in a whole land would be the best, however, it isn't the best when your dad doesn't want anything to do with you, and doesn't want the population that the rules to know he has a child with the greatest villain that has ever terrorized oz (although I will be fair, in most cases she had a fair right and reason). The Wicked Witch loved Emy, after all, she was her daughter, however, she kept her identity a secret thinking that it would give Emy a better chance at life. There Emy was growing up, with both of her parents hiding their identities. The only three people who knew were, of course, the Wizard the Witch, and Emy. This all changed when school situations got out of hand, and Emy was the victim. Out of rage the Witch, came out of hiding to protect Emy. The wizard also came from his castle, however also in fear and seeing as though Elphaba was already handling the situation, the wizard returned to his refuge and kept his identity hidden. Soon thereafter the Witch appeared before the Wizard and they both agreed that Oz was no longer the right home for Emy. Background Information Emerald or Emy for short is a transfer student from EAH. Just like her mother she was a social outcast. During her transfer from EAH to MH, her mother and father both pulled some strings for her to be accepted into the monster high school. Bullies would call Emy, a workaholic, witch (which is kind of true), and essentially a green, heartless monster. Emy has had a hard time accepting her fate as the child of the two most powerful beings in Oz. There were several factors that her parents weighed before deciding to send Emy to Monster High. # The bullying issue # They did not want Emy in the fairytale world. #* Elphaba didn't want Emy at EAH because she was afraid of what would happen to her being a daughter of the ultimate villain in Oz #* The Wizard went along with Elphaba's decision, for a different reason that he kept secret from Elphaba. The wizard did not want the citizens of Oz to know he had a child with the Witch of the West. So the wizard wanted Emy as far away from his and her mother as possible. Acquiring Powers There is a distinct difference between witches and wizards, and how they acquire their powers. Unlike the common opinion that women are witches and men are wizards, it is actually more complex...yet also super simple. The powers of a witch are naturally passed down from generation to generation, unlike the powers of a wizard which have to be acquired by studying and learning about magical arts. Category:Wicked Witch of the West Category:Original Characters Category:Females